Running Away
by TheSilentFury
Summary: Hiccup runs away at the age of ten. She goes to berk two years later to check on it and get captured. She leave but left a note that said to go to an island to see her again in three years. What gonna happen? Fem!Hiccup, Human!Dragon!Toothless
1. Running

"- Leaving. We're leaving. Pack up looks like you and I are taking a little vacation. Forever." Said a young girl. Her long amber hair cut into a short pixie cut for this occasion. When she walked into a beautiful cove a dragon black as night walked up to her. He coos at the the upset child and rubs his head against her stomach. The girl's name was Hiccup. She walked over to a rock and pulled out sleek black scales and spread them out all around the rock and cove. The dragon looked at her with curiosity. She walked back to the rock and pulled out a knife. The dragon's head shot up with worry. What was his rider doing. Taking her life? The worried dragon bounded over to her to see what she was doing. He nudged her arm to get her attention. She looked at him. Smiling she put her hand on his head.

"Don't worry bud. I'm just faking my death so they don't come looking for me." She told him. He kept nudging her so she wouldn't cut herself.

"Toothless! It'll be fine." She exclaimed. The dragon, also known as Toothless, rolled his eyes but let her do her thing. She cut a straight line on her hand that would scar for life. Blood seeped out the cut as she wiped it on the rock. She grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped her hand up in it.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup said sounding a little happy. She got on Toothless and they flew away.

-(Time Skip)

Stoic jumps off his ship. Gobber the blacksmith walks up to him with a very sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Gobbed?" He asked, wondering why his friend was so downed.

"Ah, it's about Hiccup Stoic. She's is umm … gone." He stated. Stoic stared at him.

"What do you mean by … gone?" He asked.

"What I mean is she … died … by a Night Fury." Gobber said, sounding very close to tears. Stoic blinked. His daughter … gone? He fell to his knees and cried.

-( Two Years Later)

A girl on the back of a Night Fury zoomed through the sky.

"YEAH!" The girl yelled in joy. " Hey love, I want to check on Berk again. I know they don't care for me, but I still want to protect them." The Night Fury groaned by turned in the direction of Berk. After a while, Berk was in sight. There were pirate ships docked at the docks. Fighting was happening on the ground.

"We have to help them Toothless!" Shouted the girl.

'Find But You Owe Me Three Fish When We Get Home Hiccup My Love.' The dragon, Toothless, said. She smiled at they flew down to Berk with a Night Fury whistle.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Someone shouted. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and got Inferno out. The whole battle stopped at her sudden appearance. Smiling under her mask she stood tall.

"Pirates! Leave here and never return! Or you will face the wrath of my dragon and I!" She shouted the pirate debated their choices and turned around to run to their ships. After they retreated Hiccup looked for Toothless, her shape shifting dragon boyfriend.

"Toothless! We can go now!" She shouted but as she started to walk away some berkian tackled her to the ground. She yelped as she was dragged away. Seeing her home like this just brought back bad memories. She was brought to the great halls for judgement by her father, the chief. They pushed her down and grabbed her head making her look up at her father. He look so different than the last time she saw him.

"Who are you, and why are you riding my daughter's killer?" He asked. At "Daughter's killer?" she started to crack up. The berkians looked at her like she was crazy.

-(Hiccup's POV)

As I looked up at my father, he looked _so_ mad.

"What? Used to people following orders like _Hiccup_." I told him. At my name he was passed mad. He was furious.

"You will _not_ I repeat will _NOT_ disrespect the dead!" He shouted. I smirked under my masked.

"Really? Huh. Last time I checked I was _so_ sure I was alive." I said sarcastically. Dad stopped and looked at me. I looked over at Gobber and smiled.

"Hey Gobber. How's the forge? Anyone able to take my place?" I asked him. Everyone stared at me. No one made a move or sound.

"Hiccup?" Gobber said so quietly. I nodded showing that I heard him. He slowly walked over to me. I slowly raise my arms to take off my helmet. I heard everyone gasp at my new look. I had a agile face. My amber hair still in it pixie cut way but had small black scales in it. My emerald eye, told to me by Toothless, stare into people's souls if I tried. Like right now. No one could take their eyes off me. That's when I whistled for Toothless. The whistle was ear piercing. Everyone covered their ears. The Great Hall's doors bursted opened. Toothless in human for ran to me. He slid to his knees when he reached me.

'Love Lets Get Out Of Here.' He said in dragonese.

'Okay.' I said in the same language. People blinked at the usage of the cooing. He pulled me up and ran out of the great hall. People got out of their shock when Toothless pulled me out of the great hall.

-(Third Person)

The two ran out of the Great Hall. No one follow until Stoic yelled, ''Get her back NOW!''. People ran out to get the two but found only one thing. On the ground was a paw print with a human hand print inside. In that human handprint was a note and it said:

 _Dear Father,_

 _I know you all thought I was dead for two years now, but now you know I'm alive. I want peace between people and dragons so I'll destroy the nest for you all. In three years a village will appear on an island called 'The Isle of Night' with a village on it called 'The Strike Clan'. Go there if you must but be warned. They have befriended dragons. I will be there. Things will be different now. I'm not fragile like you though I was. I'm strong and free._

Stoic looked at the note with tears in his eyes. He just got his daughter back and now she was gone. He looked on the note to see scrawled handwriting.

 _Dear Stoic,_

 _You do not know me, but Hiccup does. She's amazing. When you see her again I will be with her, even if she is just with her dragon. Stoic if you think I would hurt her, you are surely wrong. We are one._

The note was done. Stoic had a fire burning in his eyes. He wasn't gonna stop looking for her no matter what.


	2. Berks Coming

**Sorry if it's short. But at least it's an update! Have a cookie (::) (::)**

-(Three Years Later)

In the dark of night, a Terrible Terror flew threw a window of a house on Berk. This wasn't just any house, no. It was the house of the chief, Stoick the Vast. The little dragon dropped a note on his bed. He jerked awake. He saw the dragon and was about to attack when he saw a collar on it. A word, _Stecker_ , was carved on it. On it was the location of the Terror's home. ( **A.N. Like A Dog Tag** ). It said: _Home : Isle Of Night_. Stoick already knew what to do, he grabbed the note tied on it's leg. On the note it had directions of the island. It was just two days south of Berk. He looked at a large bag and started to pack.

-(Isle Of Night Two Days Later)(Hiccup's POV)

Toothless and I shot across the sky looking for Berks ships. I sighed and continued to look at the ocean, waiting for the ships of Berk. I was getting tired of waiting for my dad. Mom said he should be here any moment.

'Love, You Okay?" Toothless asked. I looked down at my Dragon mate.

'No. I'm About To See My Father And Maybe The Other Teens. This Is Gonna Be The Worst Week EVER!' I shouted at the sky. I leaned back against Toothless' back. I took a couple of deep breaths and sat up again. When I looked to where the Berkian boats were gonna be coming I saw a small dot that looked like a boat. I tapped Toothless and pointed where the dot was. I pulled my mask down as Toothless took off towards the dot. As we got close I saw the Berkians. I guided Toothless to the boat and landed on it. Everyone on the boat backed away. I jumped off Toothless and walked a straight to my father. I stopped right in front of him. I was a good few inches taller. How's that for a fishbone! My Father looked into my masked eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where is the Isles Of Night." He said. I waved my hand in a follow me gesture and jumped on Toothless. I was about to take off when someone ran in front of us. It was Asher. I hate Asher.

"Do you know who Hiccup is." He demanded. I nodded and took off, going very slow so they could follow me. Well this will be a happy reunion.

 **Hope you people like it. I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. I want to say I hate haters and sorry if this is confusing. This is my most popular story and no matter what people say I won't stop writing it. If you want I can take OCs. Just write you OC in the comment section.**

 **1- Slow update**

 **3- Medium update**

 **5 and up- Fast update.**


	3. Well How About A Tour!

**Hey guys! I'm uploaning this on my phone so yeah. Oh yeah I want to say my cousin said hi! She's a sweet heart and she loves to help with the story. She's the genius behind all my story's! Here's the new chapter! (::) cookie.**

-(Hiccup's POV)

We finally got to The Isles Of Night in what felt like forever. Asher was the worst pain in the world. I can't believe that I actually liked him! I landed on the docks and greeted my mom. She found me a month after Toothless and I got together when I was 11. She had on a mask like the Bewilderbeast' head and blue brown armor ( **A.N. The Armor she has in HTTYD2** ). She put an arm around my shoulder and (After making sure no Vikings were watching) Toothless turned into a human, grabbing my hand.

The Berkians walked onto the docks and stood in front of mom who was the same size as dad.

"I am here for my daughter. Where is she." He demanded. "She'll be coming home with us." Mom and I shared a look before laughing. I laughed so hard that I would have fell over if not for Toothless, who was chuckling. The Berkians looked at us like we were crazy. I looked up, still laughing, and said, "Oh, she won't be going with you unless if it was her choice. Also I know her way better than you. She's my best friend, so I know she wouldn't want to go with you. And anyway she has a boyfriend." With that Toothless squeezed my hand. I smiled up at the Berkians, even though they couldn't see it. Asher stormed up to me, anger clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean she has a boyfriend." He said. I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. This was to good, he thought he has a chance. HA! Not a chance lover boy. But I simply stepped back and put a finger on his chest, in the process of letting Toothless' hand go.

"I said, she has a boyfriend. And let me tell you this," I said. I started walking towards him making him back away, poking his chest with every word."She will never, I mean _never_ fall for the likes of you." With that he tripped backward and landed on his butt. I was about to say more when my mom grabbed my arm and shook her head. I huffed and stomped off. I don't want any part of this.""'

-(Berks POV)

As the heir stormed off Asher got up and glared at her. The black haired boy sighed and faced the Berkians.

"Sorry about that, H-Ryder has some anger issues with anyone in the Barbaric Archipelago. Oh yeah, just so you know my name is Tooth." With that, Tooth ran off, following Ryder. Stoick stared at the chieftess as she looked off at her daughter with a look in her eyes.

"So, do you have some issues with your daughter?" Stoick asked her. Her head snapped back to him in an instant. Her eye somewhat narrowed in her mask.

"Why would you ever think that! My daughter and I have a perfect relationship with each other. Sure she may lose her temper but that's her emotional past talking. Now please put your weapons in that basket before I let Ryder make you." She said. Most of the Berkians eyes widened, some scoffed, but all (almost all) of them put their weapons in that basket near the stairs leading up to the village.

"I'm not putting my weapons in there! What if I need them!" Someone (*Cough Cough* Snotlout *Cough Cough*) shouted. All eyes turned to the heir of Berk. His face turned red as the chieftess tried to reason with him.

"Please, if you don't some of our … Um … People will attack you. And I promise you, none of villagers will attack, well they will if you make the first move. But other than that they won't attack." She said, but, of course, Snotlout doesn't listen.

"NO! I want to keep my weapons with me!" Snotlout shouted, getting the attention of the young children.

"Who's that Hiccy?" A little girl said in the arms of a woman. She hand a green tunic and brown pants. Her fur boot went up to her knee, but her other foot had a metal contraption, or a prosthetic foot. But when they when up to study her face they could only see a small mask that covered up the top half of her face. She had small plump lips and a button nose. Her large green eyes were very bright compared to her mask, which was black. Her auburn ha I was in a side braid ( **A.N. Like Astrid's hair in the second movie.)** With black scales braided into it.

"How 'bout we find out, Riley?" The girl said. She walked down the ramp and stopped of front of the chieftess.

"What seems to be the problem Chief?" She ask, as five young children swarmed the young adult.

"Well, Hic, this young man **(A.N. If you can call him that XD.)** Will not put his weapons in the basket, even though I asked him nicely." The chieftess said, glaring at the young heir. The woman smirked and set down the child in her arms and shood the other kids away.

"Let me handle this." She said, smirking as she walked over to Snotlout. He scoffed.

"No way some puny fishbone is gonna take me down." Snotlout said. The girl froze. Her bright green eyes darkened and filled up with hate.

"What." She said, deadly calm. Scaring everyone on the dock.

"Are you deaf or something! I said there's no way in Valhalla I'll be taken down by a puny fish-" Snotlout said but was cut off but a loud whistling in the air.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" A Berkian shout as all the Berkians dropped to the ground, well, all but one. A pure black Dragon landed on the ground next to the girl. Now Snotlout was not only being glared at by a very scary girl, but the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Snotlout gulped and back away. Dropping his weapons in the basket in utter fear. Once he did the girl turned bright and sunny as the dragon's slitted pupils dilated. It looked sweet as a puppy as the five kids got on the dragon.

"Well, good day chief." She then turned to the Berkians as she hopped into the dragon's saddle. " I'm Hiccup." With that the Dragon jumped into the air leaving the stunned Berkians behind.

" Well … How about a tour!" the chieftess said.

 **Here it is! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I thank you all for making this my ist popular story!**

 **Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hollogram! Bye ,gold, BYE! Hehe. Tell me who I quoted that from and you'll be talked about in the next chapter. BYE!**


	4. Smiles and Laughs

**SOOOOO SORRY! ^n^ This is a short chapter. I'm kinda sad. I didn't make volley ball tryouts so I took a long break from writing. Sorry. Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for and spelling mistakes.**

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

"Ug!" I screamed in frustration. I looked over at Toothless, who was in his dragon form. "I _hate_ Snotlout. He called me a fishbone without even knowing who I was!" Toothless looked at me sadly. A black mist surrounded him as he turned human. The black mist slowly dispersed into the air. There stood Toothless in all his glory.

"Hiccup, please calm down. You told the Berkians you name right? So now they'll be looking for you." Toothless spoke. I stopped pacing and looked at him. He was right. I did tell the Berkians my name. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"Toothless, what am I going to do?" I say, looking at him, tears welling in my eyes, "I don't want to go to Berk but I miss it. It was my home." I wrap my arms around myself and let out a strangled sob.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. We're okay. Everything's okay." Toothless said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. **(A.N. forgive me. I'm not to good at romance. I've never had a boyfriend.)** I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. The steady beating of his heart calmed me a bit. His hand found my chin. He tilted my head up and pecked my lips.

"How 'bout "Ryder" and her "bestfriend's" dragon go scare the crap out of the Berkians?" Toothless said. I let out a laugh and nod. He smiles and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp and let out a scream of joy.

"Toothless!" I yell as he runs who knows where. I pounded on his back screaming to put me down. My small mask falls off but I don't care. I smile and laugh. Little did I know Toothless ran past the people of Berk. They stared in shock as we ran past.

 **Well there it is folks. See you next time.**


	5. Sorry, rewrite

**Hey guys. I'm real sorry about the hold up. I've been having family drama. With school starting back up my family is stressed. I'm also dealing with what people call, well I call, 'Lesbian Trobles'. I have recently found out I like girls. Yay. So I'm going to put this story on a rewrite. Please be patient while I rewrite this, I love the plot be not the way tis written.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh, oh god. Guy, my mom found something and she's on to me. She found out I like girls and she think I'm confused. Oh god I want to cry. With the added stress of testing in, what, two day? This is to much. Guys I really need help, she even went through my phone. MY FREAKING PHONE! MY OWN PRIVATE PROPERTY! Please I need advise on people who've at least are somewhat experienced in this. I'm scared. Oh god help me I'm shaking as I write this. I need help.


End file.
